


A Pirate in the Queen's Court

by SazzyAuzzy



Series: A Pirate's Life for Me [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Anxeity, Evil, F/M, Fear, Good, Lemon, Magic, Sex, The Jolly Roger, alternative universe, pirate, the dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: Emma made the decision to return home after four long years. Her fears and anxiety are overwhelming, but Killian is standing beside her with a promise to never let go. But Emma doesn't know if she can face her fears and if she does, what will she become?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: A Pirate's Life for Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Pirate in the Queen's Court

**Author's Note:**

> Many readers asked for a part two so here it is.
> 
> This is a sequel or part 2 to A Pirate's Life for Me, and there will be a part 3, I'm pretty sure. It continues on from part 1 so if you haven't read it then you probably should but it would make sense on its own. But to understand everything just go back and read the other part.
> 
> Now some people may ask why I have made this a separate story and that is because I see these as two stories, we follow the same overarching storyline but Emma is dealing with things and kind of is coming to terms were her fears through each part.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sea was calm, the breeze was light, and the unforgiving sun was beating down hard on the top of the deck. The crew moved about the chores, their heads down, avoiding the eye of their irritated Captain that was standing at the helm. They pushed through the head, ignoring the sweat running down their backs. They talked lightly, not allowing themselves to get to caught up as they all knew that tensions were high between the Captain and his wife.

Three weeks they had been at sea. The last port they had stocked up on their supplies and left earlier than they had expected, the Captain’s wife had been called home—that was all the Smee had told them—and it worried them. In the four years, since the fierce and deadly blonde beauty had boarded the ship, not once had they ever sailed directly to the home of a King and Queen. Royalty were their enemies, not their allies.

Alas, the men trusted their Captain, and they trusted his wife. For four years they had fort side by side and received plenty of gold. But it wasn’t just the gold that kept them all in line, it was the respect they held for the Captain and his wife, both had never left a man behind. Most of the men would admit that at least once their necks had been saved by their Captain or his misses, they owed them their lives and for that, they would sail right into the lion’s den.

What they wouldn’t do is get involved in their marital affairs.

The Captain had appeared on deck that morning, earlier than he had since they left port. Irritation seemed to be radiating off his shoulders as he slammed the door to his cabin shut and took the helm. The only words that had come from his mouth were orders, and even with the wind being light, Captain Hook didn’t care for slacking on deck.

In the Captain’s Cabin, sat Emma. She was on edge. Her skin was crawling, and her body felt heavy. It seemed that the closer the Jolly Roger sailed towards her parents’ home, the more she found fear overtaking her normally focused mind. For three weeks, she had been unable to relax and think clearly about what would happen once they arrived. Instead, her mind went through every single bad thing that could happen.

Killian had been trying to help, and Emma loved him for that. He would use his soothing voice and touch to calm her hysteria, but it didn’t always work. There seemed to be only one thing that could give her a moment of peace, but she couldn’t keep her husband trapped in their bed all day, he needed to be up on deck with their crew.

Sleep didn’t help either. When she closed her eyes, she would see things that would have her waking up in a cold sweat. She would see her parents huddling in a corner, fear flooding their eyes, as they begged her not to hurt them. There were times when it was Emma huddling in the corner, begging for Killian to save her as her father or mother would strike her down.

Logically she knew that neither scenario would ever happen. No matter the past events that had happened between them, Emma would never hurt her parents, and she could never believe her parents—the ones who spared the Evil Queen—would ever kill her. But that didn’t stop the dreams, that didn’t stop the suffocating fear that made her want to vomit.

Emma had woken up that morning from the nightmare. She gasped as she was pulled from the dream, Killian’s warm hands gripping her shoulders. Fresh tears had coated her cheeks as he pulled her close, and she buried her face into his warm chest.

Killian kissed her head, nuzzled his nose into her hair, and said, “It was just another dream, you’re okay.”

The fear didn’t leave, but it did slide back down into her gut.

Emma took a deep breath and moved her face so that she could press a kiss to the underside of his chin. “I don’t know what I would do without you,” she whispered.

Killian loosened his grip and adjusted their position so that he could lean his forehead against hers. “And you never have to know.”

Emma smiled at his words and reached up to cup his cheeks. She pulled his lips to hers and let the familiar sensations wash over her. His lips were firm and soft. His stubble scratched at her bare skin; his tongue pushed against hers as it danced in her mouth. She could feel his love in her touch, and she needed more.

She kept her lips against his, one hand cupping his cheek, and slid the other down his throat to cup the back of his neck. Emma lifted her legs, placing her knees on either side of his waist and shifted her hips against his.

“I need you,” she mumbled against his lips.

Killian groaned at her movement, his hips lifting to meet hers. His hand gripped her thigh and pulled her close, before digging his fingers into her skin. His lips left hers and moved to her neck. Emma gasped for breath and moaned as she felt his teeth on her skin. She rocked her hips again, feeling Killian’s member hardening against her flesh. She moaned as he lips found her left breasts, his tongue flicked her nipple and sent shivers through her, a hot flash jolting her insides.

“So perfect,” groaned Killian.

Killian sucked her nipple into his mouth and pushed his hips up so that his cock nudged against her mound. Emma’s hand gripped the ends of his hair and slid her other down his chest to reach in between them. She wrapped her fingers around his length and tugged at his cock a few times, pulling deep grunts from Killian, the vibrations sending small jolts of pleasure from her nipple to her core.

Emma lined his length up to her folds and moved her hips down so that the head of his cock could slide against her now wet lips.

Killian moaned against her skin. “Fuck, Emma…” He felt the heat of her inner core move against him, her slick coating the head of his cock. “So wet for me.”

Killian wrapped his stumped arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her chest flush against with his and kept his hand gripped on her thigh. His lips found hers again, and as he dove his tongue into her mouth, Emma slowly sank down onto his length.

Emma cried against Killian’s mouth. “Yesss.”

His cock stretching her insides, pushing against every nerve. Killian’s grip tightened, and he grunted as he was shrouded in her heat and her slick.

“So tight,” said Killian, “so hot.”

They stilled only for a moment before Emma rotated her hips, moving them around before pushing herself up enough that only the head of Killian’s cock was still inside her. She smiled against his mouth, her hands cupping her cheeks again before letting herself slide back down.

With every movement of her hips, Killian held her. His grip never faltering, his hips moving with hers, pushing his length as deep into her as he could. Small grunts and moans fell from his mouth, his warm breath brushing against her bare skin, his tongue and teeth finding whatever flesh he could, leaving marks all over her chest and neck.

“Emma, my perfect and beautiful Emma.”

Emma could barely contain her voice at the feeling. His cock was stretching her insides, touching every nerve. He pulled the cries out of her, his fingers reaching down to slide against her clit, sending overwhelming jolts through her.

“Yes, Killian! Fuck!”

Her walls tightened as the fire inside her belly grew, her orgasm wasn’t far, but she almost didn’t want these feelings to end, not yet. But Killian’s cock thrust into her again, his fingers pinched at her clit, and his tongue sliding across her skin.

“Cum for me,” he grunted.

Emma’s hips faulted.

“Cum, love.”

She couldn’t stop it as pleasure engulfed her. It overwhelmed her, and her walls squeezed Killian as he thrust up into her again. “Killian,” she cried, a few tears escaping her eyes as she squeezed his body against her.

“Emma,” he groaned, his own orgasm hitting him.

She buried her face into his shoulder. Killian placed kisses along her shoulder, his unsteady breathing brushing her skin.

After a moment, Killian lifted her legs. His length slipped from her folds, and he laid her down on their sheets. He pressed a firm skin to her shoulder before standing up and crossing their cabin. She watched him as he grabbed the judge of water and poured it into a bowl before grabbing a small cloth that laid beside it. He damped the fabric before walking over to her and laying down beside her.

Emma placed her hands around his neck as he cleaned them up. He pressed small kisses on her body as he wiped her legs clean before throwing the cloth onto the floor.

“I love you,” she said.

Killian’s warm smile made her heart flutter, it always had. He laid down beside her and pulled her against him. “I love you too.”

Emma wanted to go back to sleep, she wanted to drift off feeling loved and happy. But the sun was now creeping through, it would soon be time to dress and to face another day. She felt the fear spike, and she closed her eyes. She turned and buried her face into Killian’s chest and breathed in his scent.

“Hey,” he said, “don’t let it overwhelm you.”

There were moments when Killian’s ability to read her annoyed her. She was never able to let her annoyances simmer, and she couldn’t get away with being annoyed at him for the little things because he would always notice. He would nag her until she would confess what was bothering her. But at moments when she felt weak, he always ready to be there, and it felt good.

“I don’t want to,” said Emma.

Killian’s hand ran along her side. He said, “Then today, don’t let it, love.”

“I wish it was that simple.”

“It is that simple.”

Emma pulled herself from Killian’s arms and sat up. She pushed her hair from her face and tugged at the ends. “If it was, do you really think I would spend my days hiding in this cabin because I am terrified of what will happen when we reach port?”

Killian ran his finger along her spine. He said, “I think that deep down, you are scared of something much more than facing your parents.”

“Oh, really?” she snapped.

He nodded. “Aye.”

“Please enlighten me.”

Killian sat up and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He said, “Sorry, love, I’m not all-knowing.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Typical.”

“There is one way to find out,” he said.

“And what would that be?”

Killian asked, “What scares you?”

Emma shrugged. “Facing my parents.”

“What about facing your parents scares you?”

“That in four years, nothing will have changed and that they will lie to me again.”

“And?” he pushed.

“And that they won’t accept me for who I am.” Emma glanced at him, and she could see that he knew there was more. “That they will…” She didn’t want to say it.

Killian’s hand slid across her back and around her hip. “It’s okay.”

She shook her head. It wasn’t okay.

“You can say it,” he pushed again.

Emma nudged him away and climbed off the bed. She grabbed a shirt from the floor, it was Killian’s black one that he had worn the day before and pulled it over her head.

“Emma,” he said.

“No,” she snapped. “It’s not okay, and this is not easy!”

He stood from the bed and walked towards her.

“Killian, don’t.”

He froze. “I was just trying—”

“I know what you were trying to do,” she yelled.

Emma knew that he just wanted to help her, he wanted her to be free of her fears, but she couldn’t do it. There was no letting go of it, and there was no way she could just come out and admit that it wasn’t her parents that she was scared of.

“Emma…” he tried again, reaching for her.

She smacked his hand away and said, “Killian, stop. Just leave me alone.”

Killian nodded. She saw the hurt flash across his face, and he moved past her. Without saying anything further, he opened the cupboard that held his clean clothes and started to dress. He pulled on her pants, top and vest, before grabbing his boots. He paused at the door and turned to look at her. She could see the words he wanted to say across his face, but he didn’t speak. Instead, he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

Emma jumped as the door banged shut. She deserved it. Killian loved her, and all she did was keeping pushing him away. Her legs shook beneath her as fresh tears spilt from her eyes. She moved over to the bed, but instead of climbing back into the warm covers that still smelled of what had happened only minutes before, she slid down against the wall and sat on the ground. With her legs pulled up against her chest, she cried. Sobs wracked her body, and for a long time, she couldn’t stop herself.

There were more moments in her life than she liked to admit when she felt hopeless and broken. No one wants to hear that they’ve been lied to their whole life, and no one wants to know what your family did to keep it from you.

***

It was a dreary day. The blue skies were coated with dark grey clouds, and a constant patter of rain was hitting the ground. Few souls were braving the weather, most—if they were able—stayed inside where fires were roaring and warming the stone castle walls. Emma had spent most of her morning in the library; her focus falling between watching the raindrops hit and slide down the windowpanes, and her tutor, who had her reciting poetry. She had been finding it difficult to focus on her studies that day, after a horrid night sleep she had found herself wanting nothing more than to find a book that she could disappear into for a few hours.

After the third time that she lost focus, her tutor stopped for the day. She asked Emma to study the last poem so that they could discuss it tomorrow, before leaving her alone. Emma glanced down at the open poetry book and frowned; she knew that her mind was too tired to take in much of anything.

It seemed that for now she was doomed to suffer exhaustion, since even the idea of a nap to try and capture some of the sleep she had lost, didn’t seem welcoming. For over a week, Emma had been dreaming strange things. Battles seemed to rage in her mind, and when she closed her eyes to sleep, she was pulled into those battles. When she woke, she woke screaming. Her handmaiden would come dashing in to check on her, and not long after her parents would arrive. After the second night, only her mother would come. She would hold Emma as they would lay in her bed and tell her that she would be okay.

Emma’s father had told her to always light a candle when her nightmares appeared, he said it would help keep them away. It had been something he had done for her mother when she too suffered from nightmares, and it seemed to help her. But it wasn’t doing Emma any good.

Emma stood from the table and walked over to the window seat. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against the cold glass. The rain was heavy enough that puddles had pooled across the cobblestone courtyard; she could see the guards on duty trying to stay under the shelter, only stepping out to do their check before stepping back; and she could see the stable boy pushing the water out of the stable doors, trying his best to keep the horses warm.

When she had woken up, before the sun, that day, she had hoped for sunshine and warmth. Her mother had suggested that they take a ride as a family, have a picnic together up on the cliffs and forget about palace life and nightmares. But it seemed Emma wasn’t going to get that.

The doors to the library opened, and the sound of a boy giggling caught her ear. She turned from the glass to see her younger brother, Oliver, standing at the door peering in. His cheeks were flushed red, and his black hair was sticking up in every direction.

Emma gave him a questioning frown and asked, “What have you been up to?”

Oliver giggled. “Nothing.”

Emma smirked and didn’t believe him for a second. Playing tricks on one another seemed to be a family trait. Her mother and father would often join in of tricking each other, but their one condition was to keep it a family affair. There was no disrupting important events or disturbing guests, only the four of them were to be affected in any way. This rule was often stretched to include a few guards who were used to Oliver’s sneaky nature, and Granny, the woman who was like their grandmother.

“Is it Mother or Father who will be in for a surprise today?” asked Emma as she patted the seat beside her.

Oliver dashed over to her; the library door swung wide open as he did. He hopped up onto the window seat and smirked. “Father, Sir Graham helped me put a water bucket over the bedroom door.” He giggled.

Emma couldn’t help imagining her father’s face when water fell on his head. She only hoped that her father was the first one to go into their room.

“What are you doing?” asked Oliver.

Emma sighed. “Thinking.”

Oliver frowned. “That sounds boring.”

She laughed and reached forward to try and flatten his hair. “It can be.”

“Then let's find something fun to do.” He jumped off the seat and gestured towards the door. “We could trick Mother.”

Emma smiled and stood up to follow him. Anything seemed better than sitting on her own.

Oliver took Emma’s hand and dragged her from the room. He spoke the whole time, barely taking a moment to breathe, as he led her through the corridors until they were almost at the Council Chamber’s doors. The Council Chamber’s was a place that they could always find their parents, they spent most of their days in the room discussing issues and plans for the kingdom. Emma and Oliver knew they were always welcome but had to make sure they knocked and didn’t just charge in; the charging in was more Oliver’s thing, but there had been an occasion or two when Emma had gotten ahead of herself.

Emma stopped Oliver before they reached the door and went to tell him to knock when she heard their mother’s voice.

“How are we supposed to tell her?” she said.

Emma placed her finger to her lips to hush Oliver, he nodded and covered his mouth. She smiled as he focused on staying quiet. Emma took a step further and peaked through the cracked door and saw their parents.

Their mother, Snow White, was standing facing the far window. Her face buried in her hands. Their father, David, was sitting at their Council table.

“We have to find a way, Snow,” said David. “We have kept this from her for too long, we should have told her years ago.”

Snow spun around and said, “And if we had? You know the dangers of magic; we have both suffered at its hands. Magic always comes with a price.”

“Blue said that her magic is different, it won’t be like Regina.”

“How do we know that? What if she goes down the wrong path? What if we fail?”

“We won’t fail. Emma is stronger than both of us, she is the product of true love. And I think we both know how strong true love is.”

“David, I don’t know. She’s going to hate us for lying to her.”

“I think she’ll understand.”

Emma did understand. She understood that her parents had been lying to her, about something, she wasn’t sure what.

Emma let go of Oliver’s hand and pushed the door open. Both Snow and David jumped and turned to see her.

“What aren’t you telling me?” asked Emma. Her hands were shaking. She had trusted her parents would always be honest with her, after all, they had always told her that honesty was what made a strong foundation on any type of relationship: honesty and trust.

“Emma, what did you hear?” asked Snow.

Emma frowned. “Enough to know you’re both lying to me.”

Snow walked around the table towards her. “It’s not what you think. It’s a difficult situation.”

“Well, explain it to me. I think I’m smart enough to understand difficult.”

“It’s not that Emma,” said David, “we aren’t really sure where to begin.”

“At the beginning is normally the best.”

“Why are you yelling?” Oliver’s voice startled Emma from her annoyance. She had forgotten for a moment he was with her.

“Oliver, son, could you give your sister and us some privacy?” asked David. He walked over and knelt in front of him.

Oliver frowned. “But I wanted to play a trick on Mother.”

David smiled. “I promise we can do that later, but for now, why don’t you go find Sir Graham and tell him how your water trap worked.”

Oliver’s snickered and smiled widely. “Okay.” He spun and rushed out the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

“So?” asked Emma.

Snow pulled out a chair and sat down. “Before you were born, your father and I went through a lot.”

Emma sighed. “Yes, I have been told the story countless times.”

Snow said, “What we didn’t tell you about is the fears we had to deal with. At the centre of everything, all our problems and suffering was magic. Regina was corrupted by it, Rumpelstiltskin used it to manipulate everyone, and time after time, it just ruined everything. It was hard to believe that magic could be anything but bad and evil.”

“What does magic have to do with me?” asked Emma.

David said, “The Blue Fairy told us, the day you were born, that you are a product of true love.”

She asked, “And what? Does that make me special?”

Snow nodded. “It does. Makes you very special.”

David explained, “Blue said that one day you would develop magic and that your magic would be the lightest there was. Powerful, strong, you could become what some call a ‘Saviour’.”

Emma’s mouth fell open. “I have magic?”

“Yes,” said Snow.

Her whole body seemed to shake. She couldn’t have magic, there was no way. But why wouldn’t they tell her? There had to be proof. Emma shook her head, trying to calm her thoughts, she said, “But I’ve never done anything, nothing like that you have described magic can do.”

“Not that you noticed,” said David.

“What?”

Snow pushed herself up from her chair, she walked over to Emma and reached for her hand. She said, “It hasn’t happened in a while, but back when you were younger when you would get upset things did happen. Candles would light themselves or go out. I came into your nursery one night and found one of your toys floating towards you like you had summoned it.”

Emma didn’t want to believe. The way they talked about it made it seem like they were proud, happy that she had such a gift. But why didn’t they say anything?

“Why lie to me about this?” she asked.

Snow squeezed her fingers, and a tear slipped from her eye. “Blue also told us that while a Saviour can become a beacon of hope and goodness, they can also…” Another tear fell and Snow struggled to speak.

David stepped up beside them and said, “They can also become corrupted and do great evil.”

Emma pulled back. She tugged her hand out of her mother’s grip and stepped away from her parents. “So instead of telling me the truth, you decided to lie to me because you were worried that I would be evil? Is that right?”

She wanted them to deny it. Tell her that she misunderstood them, that really they didn’t tell her because of some other reason. But the look in their eyes said it all. They had been terrified that she would become like Regina, that she would become evil and ruin everything they had built.

Emma shook her head and continued to move away from them. Tears blurred her eyes, and she tried to not let them fall. How could they do this to her?

“Emma, please—” tried Snow.

“No!” Emma yelled. The room shook, and the window that looked out onto the water exploded. The glass crumbled and blew out over the roof below. Fear filled Emma’s stomach as she took in what she had done.

Her eyes jumped to her parents, and she saw the same fear reflected. They feared her. Emma turned and ran for the doors. She pushed them open and ran down the corridor. Her father’s voice echoed after her, calling her name, begging her to stop but she didn’t. She ran as fast as she could.

Her feet carried her to the main entrance of the castle. Without stopping, she ran out into the downpour. Water quickly soaked her clothes and hair, slowing her down. Her feet hit the cobblestone ground, splashing water as she did.

“Emma, please!” David yelled.

Emma shook her head; she didn’t want to talk to him.

A hand caught her arm and pulled her to a stop. She tugged against the arm, but she was pulled back against a warm chest. It was her father.

“Emma, please, don’t run away from me. I just want to help you.”

She shook her head as she tried to breath. The tears making it difficult to focus on anything. “No,” she cried, “you lied to me.”

“Emma,” David sobbed, “I’m sorry.”

No. He couldn’t say that. He lied to her; they both did. Emma shoved him, and with a rush she had never felt, her father was thrown away. His body flew and hit the cobblestone ground hard. A loud groan fell from him as he laid there. She froze, seeing what she had done, again. He had lied to her, but she didn’t want to hurt him, she didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Emma’s head started to spin, and she struggled to stand. She tried to stay up, but her vision faded, and it all turned black.

Emma woke up in her room. Her head was pounding, and she could hear the crackle of the fire. She could also feel a warm body pressed against her front. As she opened her eyes, she found a mess of black hair against her chest. Oliver was curled up against her, still dressed, and asleep with his hands clutching her nightgown.

It took a moment before everything that had happened sunk in. The secrets, the pain, and what she had done. Shaking the room, breaking a window, and hurling her father across the square. It terrified her.

***

Emma thought she had conquered her fears, but it had taken her time to realises she hadn’t dealt with them at all. Pushing her magic down and pretending it wasn’t there had worked for a time, at least, she had convinced herself it was working. When people looked at her, they didn’t stare at her in fear because of her magic, they stared at her in fear because she had defeated them with her blade. Emma had let herself pretend that her skills with her blade was what kept her safe, but even now, thinking about the things that she and Killian had done, her magic had always been with her.

She still couldn’t admit it to herself. She stayed in the cabin, dressed in only Killian’s shirt until at least midday. By then, her tears had long since dried, and she was now numb. What she did want was Killian’s touch, even if it was only briefly.

Emma pulled herself from the floor and started by cleaning the room. She pulled the dirty sheets from their bed and put fresh ones in their place. As she pulled off the pillows, she found one of Killian’s charms that he wore around his neck, tangled beneath. It was Liam’s ring.

When he had first told her the story about the ring, she had hated would he had suffered, so when he had given it to her, she knew that he truly loved it. For a time, she had worn it around her neck, and then one day she handed it back to him because he was struggling. The two of them seemed to give it back and forth that Killian probably hadn’t realised that it was missing.

Emma put it over her head so she could give it back to him later. She dumped the dirty linens in a basket for cleaning later, and then cleaned herself. With water and a cloth, she wiped down her body before brushing her hair, tying it in a braid, and dressing. She pulled on her trousers, and a top, before pulling on her boots. She skipped the vest as the cabin was already warm, so the sun had to be hot on deck.

She gave herself a once over in the mirror before walking over to the door. She knew that the crew knew that things weren’t right. But she also knew they wouldn’t pry. Opening the door, Emma felt the heat of the sun. It was beating down hard, and she could see the sweat on the crew's faces. They nodded their head at her and kept about their work. She noticed Smee checking one of the guns, and moved over to him.

“Smee,” she said.

He turned to her. “Captain?”

“Could you please get a round of drink for everyone, this sun is brutal,” she said.

Smee nodded. “Right away, Captain.”

She patted his shoulder before turning and see Killian at the helm. He was leaning against the wheel, sweat covering his brow and he seemed to be staring intently ahead. Emma made her way over to him and stopped by his side.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Killian’s head dropped, and he sighed. “I only want to help you,” he said.

Emma nodded. “I know. I suck.”

A small smile appeared on his lips, and he shook his head. With his hook holding the wheel, he lifted his other hand to cup her cheek and pull her in for a kiss. It was loving, and just the type of touch she needed from him.

As they pulled back, Smee appeared and held out a cup for Killian. “Captain’s orders.”

Killian smirked and took it. “Is that so?”

Smee nodded and took off.

“I know you tend to get caught up, and we don’t need anyone fainting from the heat,” said Emma.

Killian drank the water and cringed. “Water, how ordinary.”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“We might take longer to get to port without a decent breeze, it has been slowing all morning,” he said.

Emma frowned. The sun was hot, and the breeze almost non-existent. “I have an idea,” she said.

Killian gave her a strange look.

She took a deep breath and lifted up her hand, she pointed her palm towards the sail. If she focused, carefully, she hoped that she could use her magic to bring up a breeze strong enough to push them forward.

It took a moment. Killian watched her and waited by didn’t say anything. When nothing happened, Emma huffed and clenched her hands.

“I’m useless,” she snapped.

Killian grasped her hand and said, “No, you’re not.”

She frowned. “This magic only happens when I’m not trying.”

“Or when your emotions are heightened,” he said.

Emma gave him a doubtful look. “I think I would know if—”

Killian tugged her in for a kiss before she could finish. He crashed their mouths together and held her firmly against him. Their tongues danced together, and Emma couldn’t stop the smile that covered her face.

She gripped his arms, enjoying the kiss when a tingle ran through her hands. Killian deepened the kiss, his hook joining his other hand moving along her but. She moaned against his mouth and reached for something to grip as her head started to spin. The tingle in her hand grew and as she touched the wheel of the ship, the whole ship jolted.

They both stumbled but caught themselves. The crew all seemed startled by the jolt until Smee’s voice echoed. “Captain! We have a strong breeze!”

Emma and Killian looked up and noticed how the sails were being pushed. She had done it.

Killian let out a small laugh and kissed the corner of her mouth. “Told you,” he said.

She shook her head, smiling as she did. “Shut up.”

Emma felt pride in her chest, she had managed to use her magic for good. She knew it wasn’t the first time, after all, she had healed Killian with her magic, but she struggled to associate her powers with good things when everything that had happened previously was just bad.

She stayed by Killian’s side at the helm for a short while, the two of them just enjoying the moment and temporarily forgetting about everything else Emma was dealing with. Eventually, Emma couldn’t stand still any longer, and she got to work. She moved around the ship, chipping in and healing their crew get things done faster. With the strong wind now pushing them towards their destination, Emma wanted to make sure that she wasn’t spending too much time thinking.

***

They were close. The Jolly Roger would reach port by midday and then it would be time. Emma found herself standing on the quarter-deck, staring out at the sea. Since she had woken up, her mind struggled to settle, too many thoughts were flying through her mind. It had pushed her out of Killian’s warm grasp and up onto the deck. The sun had barely started to rise at that point. Now the sun was well and truly awake, but Emma found her hands trembling and her mind screaming.

Killian’s voice echoed from the main deck, he was shouting orders, getting the ship ready to dock. Any minute now, Jameson, the man currently occupying the crow’s nest would signal the first sighting of land.

Emma tried to take a few steady breaths, trying to let her anxieties go and ready herself to face her parents. There was no knowing what they would say, would they be angry or sad, would they be happy. She didn’t know. What Emma did know is that she wouldn’t let them see her pain or her fear, she was Captain Emma Swan, wife of Captain Hook, and a fearsome pirate.

“Land ho!”

Turning around, Emma spotted land along the horizon. They were back.

Killian stepped up onto the quarter deck and walked towards her. She reached out her hand, and he took it before pulling her to him.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

She nodded. “Pirate’s in the Queen’s court, what will the nobility think?”

Killian smirked and wrapped his hook around her waist. “That I am the luckiest man in all realms.”

Emma’s smile was genuine. His sweet words warmed her heart, and she found her anxiety finally calming down. As long as Killian was with her, she could do this. Nothing would hurt her.

“That you are, Captain Hook,” she said.

Killian leant forward and kissed her. It was short, sweet, and loving. A touch of encouragement and love, a promise to never let her go. She claimed one more kiss before stepping out of his arms and heading down to their cabin; a Captain needed to look her best.

***

Dressed in black trousers, a black blouse, her favourite boots, and her dark red coat, Emma stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was loose in its natural waves, and her face was firm. No sign of weakness, only strength. She looked a pirate through and through, and with her blade on her hip and her pistol on the other, she felt more like herself than she had in weeks.

The door to the cabin opened, and Killian ducked inside. “We’re docked, love.” He walked over to her and stood beside her. His hand and hook resting on her hips. “And don’t you look devilish.” He nuzzled her noses into her curls and smiled.

“I feel like myself,” she said. Her hands resting on top of her hand and hook.

“Good, because I know that you can do this,” he said.

She turned to face him and cupped his cheeks. “With you, I can do anything.”

“I love you,” he said.

“And I, you.”

With a firm kiss, they left their cabin. On deck their crew were waiting, Smee would keep the crew in line while they headed to the castle. Hopefully, they wouldn’t have to stay for too long.

Killian stepped over to Smee as Emma stood at the starboard side. Standing at the end of the dock was a group of four soldiers and a knight, one she could never have forgotten. Emma left the Jolly Roger, and walked towards them, stopping when she was a few metres away.

The soldiers and knight bowed low. “Your highness,” they all said.

Emma’s jaw clenched, she wasn’t a princess anymore. “I prefer Captain,” she said.

The knight straightened and looked at her. She could see how the years had aged him, grey hair now touched his roots and lines she had never seen before were present on his forehead.

Emma asked, “How many of those grey hairs was Oliver responsible for?”

He laughed. “Most of them.”

“Emma,” called Killian.

She turned to see him walking towards her, his face concerned. She smiled at him and said, “Killian, this is Sir Graham, one of my parent’s knights.” She took Killian’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Sir Graham, this is my husband, Killian Jones.”

“Some people prefer to call me Captain Hook,” added Killian. He squeezed her hand back and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Captain,” said Graham.

Emma held in her laugh as Graham’s forehead clenched. She could tell that he didn’t like Killian, then again, most people didn’t like pirates.

Graham said, “Princess, your parents have asked us to escort you back to the castle, whenever you’re ready.”

Emma sighed. “No point in delaying the inevitable.”

They travelled to the castle by horse, Graham had bought one additional horse. He tried to apologise for being unaware of the extra person, but Killian simply mounted the horse before pulling me up behind him. It took only a few minutes to reach the castle gates, and as we road through, Emma could feel the eyes on her. If anyone recognised her, she didn’t know, it might have something to do with Killian, he looked more like a pirate than she ever would.

But as they rode across the draw bridge, Emma noticed how little had changed. It all had seemed so long ago since she had fled on her horse, ridden as hard and fast as she could to get away from this place. Looking up at the towering castle, she had never realised how large it really was. It had once been her home, but now it felt more like a prison; any moment someone would slap on the chains and throw her behind bars.

Killian pulled their horse to a stop and then placed his hand on Emma’s clenched hands. “You okay?” he asked, his voice low.

Emma nodded and squeezed his waist. “Let’s get this over with.”

She slid off the horse, using Killian’s arm as leverage before turning to face the large doors. Emma took a deep breath, using it to try and keep herself calm. The nerves were there, simmering inside, but she kept telling herself she would be fine.

They were escorted through the doors, across the entrance hall to the throne room. It was the room that her parents always used to welcome guests and their subjects. Sir Graham nodded to the two guards on either side of the door, and they opened it. Emma was surprised that her parents weren’t already standing or sitting by their thrones, they had always told her that they should be ready to greet guests at any moment.

Emma stopped in the centre of the room, and Killian stopped beside her. He let out a small huff, and Emma turned to him.

She asked, “What was that?”

Killian smirked. “Well, when I think of a throne room, I think gold. This is just a large room with two chairs.”

Emma laughed and nudged his shoulder. “Such a pirate.”

His smirk widened, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against me. “Aye, love. It’s why you married me.”

Emma leaned into his touch. She knew exactly what he was doing; keeping her distracted from the nerves, and she loved him for it. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“It is one of many reasons,” she said.

A door at the back of the room, behind the thrones, opened and Emma looked over her shoulder to see the familiar black curls that belonged to her mother. Their eyes met, and she watched as many emotions flashed through her mother’s. Not far behind her was Emma’s father, like her mother, he hadn’t changed; he hair had more greys, but otherwise, he looked the same.

Both Snow and David moved towards them, they stepped down off the platform where their thrones sat, both too busy staring at Emma to notice the man who had his arms wrapped around her.

“Emma, you’re here.”

Her name falling from her mother’s lips sent a sharp tingle through her. Emma wasn’t sure if it was pain or peace, but it made her feel like a little girl again. The desire to run forward and hug her mother was almost overwhelming; she also wanted to turn and run away. But instead of doing that she dug her fingers into Killian’s jacket.

“Your letter said that you needed my help,” said Emma.

Her mother nodded slowly. “That we do.”

The room fell silent; Emma staring at her parents, her parents looking at her. No one is sure what to say. There had been many times that Emma had thought about what she would say to her parents when this day would come but looking at them now she couldn’t think of anything.

“Sir Graham?” Her father spoke up, moving his gaze away from Emma.

“Yes, your Majesty?” Sir Graham stepped forward.

“Would you mind giving us some privacy?” David asked.

Sir Graham hesitated and turned towards Killian. Emma wanted to yell at him that Killian wouldn’t harm anyone, but before she could speak, her father did.

He said, “And you?”

Killian squeezed Emma’s hips and said, “I am not leaving Emma’s side.” He spoke firmly.

David frowned. “It wasn’t a request.”

“I don’t really care,” snarked Killian.

Emma placed a hand on his chest and said, “Killian is staying with me.”

David wanted to argue, but Snow reached for his hand. “David, leave it.”

Sir Graham left the four standing awkwardly in the room. Once the doors closed, Emma moved out of Killian’s arms and took a step towards her parents. “This dark magic you mentioned, what is it? How do I defeat it?”

Snow seemed hurt by Emma’s focus on the dark magic. She seemed to be holding in her emotions, but said, “Anyone who knows anything has claimed that the Dark One has returned.”

“The Dark One? You mean Rumpelstiltskin?” asked Emma.

David said, “Rumpelstiltskin was one of many Dark Ones. The power would transfer from one person to the next if someone used the Darks One's blade to kill the current host of the power.”

Emma asked, “So who killed Rumpelstiltskin? That is who we need to stop now then.”

“It’s not that simple,” said Snow.

“Why not?” snapped Emma.

David sighed and said, “We don’t know what actually happened to Rumpelstiltskin. If someone did kill him, then we don’t know who it was and how they managed to find him. No one should have been able to free him or get close enough to kill him without becoming trapped themselves.”

“Seems like your cage wasn’t as foolproof as you think, mate,” snarked Killian.

David glared at him and took two steps towards him. “I don’t know who you think you are—”

Emma stepped in front of her father and cut off his path. She returned his glare and said, “Not that you bothered to ask, but he is my husband.”

The word husband seemed to stun David enough that he stumbled back one step. His mouth fell open as he looked from Emma to Killian and back.

“Husband?” asked Snow.

Emma nodded. “Yes, husband.”

“Captain Hook, your majesties,” said Killian, smirking as he reached for Emma’s hand and pulled her back to him, and pressing a kiss to her chin. “The best decision I’ve made in my life.”

Emma smiled at him.

“You married a pirate?” asked David.

Emma nodded again. “That I did.” She stepped back towards Killian and took his hand.

“But the stories we’ve heard about him,” exclaimed David.

“Most are true, some are a little exaggerated,” said Killian.

Snow stepped forward and said, “Enough. David stop acting like we have any right to judge him, either of them.”

David looked annoyed but closed his mouth and didn’t say anything more. He turned and walked back towards their thrones and took a seat on the edge of the platform.

“And Captain Hook, you are welcome to stay here with Emma, however, please try to understand that this is difficult for us. We had a quite different vision for our daughter’s future,” said Snow.

Emma felt Killian’s whole body stiffen. “It doesn’t matter what you or I want for Emma,” he said, “it’s what she wants that matters.”

Snow smiled. “Quite right.”

“Can we get back to the Dark One, please?” Emma didn’t want to talk about herself. She didn’t care about what her parents thought about her marriage or her life choices, she only came back to help them stop whatever dark magic was plaguing them because she knew that it was the right thing to do. Many of her past choices had been selfish and made because of fear, but she didn’t want to run from her magic, even if it terrified her. Emma also knew that if she did nothing and innocent people suffered because she stayed away, that it would eat at her, and only make the fears she had inside—the ones that told her she was a monster—would become true.

Snow nodded. “Of course. We can ride out in a few hours, and we will show you. I just want to reach out to Blue before we do.”

Emma nodded. “Fine, we’ll wait.”

“I’ll have Sir Graham escort you to your rooms,” said Snow.

Emma frowned and said, “You mean room.”

“Right, your room.”

***

Emma’s bedroom hadn’t changed. The wardrobe was still full of her old gowns. The vanity was still full of jewellery, brushes, and perfumes. The bed was neatly made, and there wasn’t a single speck of dust on anything. She knew that meant that her parents were still holding onto hope; hope that she would one day come home and that things could continue like normal, but that would never happen.

She and Killian had been escorted by Sir Graham and then told that they could go about as they pleased, but it was requested that if they leave that they inform someone. Once the doors were closed, Emma let the firm face she had held crumble. Her hands were shaking, tears filled her eyes, and she struggled to breathe. Killian wrapped his arms around her and the two of them sunk to the floor against the bed, he pressed kisses to her head while rubbing his hand along her arm.

They didn’t speak because there was no need. Killian understood the internal struggle she was dealing with. Emma had thought that she could keep the anxiety down but had pushed its way back up. Seeing her parents, knowing what had happened the last time she had seen them, it was all too much. She had wanted to run away when they had entered the room, run back to the Jolly Roger, and sail away. Forget about her stupid ideas of doing the right thing and facing her fears.

Emma took a deep breath and sighed heavily as she took in Killian’s scent. He smelled of the ocean, of a summer day. He would get her through this, he was her rock, and no matter what happened, he wouldn’t let her go.

“I love you,” she said.

Killian smiled. “I love you too.” He squeezed her and lifted her head up. He used his thumb to wipe away a few tears and then said, “I think your parents like me.”

Emma snorted out a laugh, she couldn’t help it. “Why do you think that?”

He shrugged. “I’m charming.”

She laughed again and leaned forward to kiss him. Killian would get her through this.


End file.
